New Health Institutes proposes to complete post-production of (1) 16mm film approximately 15 minutes on the subject: parents' anxiety while their child is hospitalized and preparing parents for hospitalization of their children. New Health Institutes also proposes to complete (3) 16mm color films, (1 eight-minute and 2 15-minute films) on preparation techniques for children entering and already in the hospital. Production photography for these films was previously accomplished under separate grants MH 26511-01 for the parent anxiety film and MH 22832-01 both entitled: Pediatric Pre-Admission Films: On Better Mental Health for Children. This proposal is being submitted to transfer work done under grant MH 26511-01 from UCLA to the New Health Institute. The films outlined above and Linda: Encounters in the Hospital will be placed in a series on mental health care for children and their parents during hospitalization. As a part of the series New Health Institutes proposes to prepare a discussion guide for each film which would permit effective use of these films for training in emotional care of children. Each discussion guide would be prepared with the assistance of psychiatrists, psychologists, pediatricians, and other health care professionals. The audience for the films are health care professionals, para-professionals, and parents of children entering the hospital. The entire series would be distributed throughout the United States as discussion tools for play and preparation planning programs. Distribution will be effected through a distributor with developed markets in the health care field.